


Princess Diaries: Confessions of a flipflopper

by Bubblegumbitch91



Category: The Princess Diaries (Movies) RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Rivalry, Romance, Smut, snobbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumbitch91/pseuds/Bubblegumbitch91
Summary: This is the story of my OC, Kendall, a rich New Yorker, who's just transferred to Grove High, where she immediately finds herself stuck between two groups...If you're looking for quintessential early 2000's teen drama, this is the story for you.Warning: mature, explicit, sexual content later on
Relationships: Jeremiah Hart x Lilly Moscovitz, Josh Bryant x Lana Thomas, Kendall Shawcross x Michael Moscovitz, Kendall x Jeremiah, Michael Moscovitz/Mia Thermopolis, OC Kendall Shawcross x Josh Bryant





	1. Arrival at Grove

Kendall's POV.

I knew they were trouble, at first, when I entered. Those posh, uniform clad students gathering around the building of Grove High. I was one of them, although I've just transferred from New York. My dad owns a rubber manifacturer company. You can have a guess what their main product is.

So I was standing in front of Grove, took a deep breath and went ahead. Right in front of the building cheerleaders were standing with their boyfriends. I decided to give them a bit of spoiler of my personality. I was like, I doubt they'd be able to handle this much sass. I ran my fingers through my thick, curly hair and flipped a few tresses aside, while rolling my hips as I walked. Which made them chuckle.

\- OMG, this bitch really thinks she's all that! - said one of them, but I didn't even care to shrug it off. They sounded so irrelevant. I saw two girls staring at me as well. The one with long straightened hair smiled at me, the other shorter one with a cute bob cut literally facepalmed at the sight me strutting around.

And by the way, my name's Kendall. Kendall Shawcross, and this is an account of my not so drama free life at Grove High.

Lilly's POV

This new girl's already thinks she owns this place. As if! I don't know who she is exactly. All I know that she's from New York. Rumor has it her dad owns a factory or something. Not that I care. I've had enough of these spoiled, stuck up, rich kids already. Seems like this poor thing already made a complete fool of herself, judging by Lana's reactions.

Lana's POV.

The new bitch really thinks she's hot shit or something. Little does she know. Who knows? Maybe she'll manage to fit in with Mia and her freak clique. They're exactly the proper crowd for conceited hoes like this East Coast skank!


	2. Well, this is awkward

Kendall's POV

I was on my way to my first class. I sat down, grabbed my tiny Hello Kitty mirror, started checking out my hair and makeup, which were right on point. Cat eye look created with liquid eyeliner, dark eye shadow, and bold,matte, dark purple lip color, almost black. It was an unusual look then, I can tell.

I looked around myself. Awesome! The obnoxious blonde cheerleader, her friends and her equally obnoxious boyfriend were in the same class. - It's gonna be a blast! - I thought to myself. However , a few minutes later the pretty silky haired girl and her oddball looking friend turned up right there. "OMG! They're so cute. And seem less annoying than those jerks."

No one was paying attention to me, or at least that's what I thought. Mr O'Connell entered. And God! He looked so basic! Seriously I couldn't care less what he had to say. 

\- Also, we've got a new student from New York. Ms. Shawcross,please come here and tell us a few words about yourself!

Still didn't care, I was too busy checking out my brows in my mirror.

\- Ms. Shawcross, please!

\- He's talking to you, bitchface!

\- Alright! - I stood up and walked to the front and introduced myself.

\- My name's Kendall Shawcross. I'm from New York. I've just moved to San Francisco. What else do you wanna know?

\- Your interests? What do you like to do for fun?

\- My hair, - I added - My makeup, nails, plus I'm obsessed with designer clothes!

\- Of course you are!

My fellow students were pretty intimidated. Some of them raised their brows, shook their heads, facepalmed, or were looking at me weird. And of course they were making mean comments.

\- Yet you still have no taste!

\- All that money, and can't even get her face fixed!

\- Eww, dark circles around the eyes, gross!

Mr O'Connell felt totally awkward.

\- Tell us about your parents. 

\- They own a rubber manufacturing company.

\- Now that's interesting! - he continued- Any questions for Kendall?

\- I've got one! - the obnoxious tan, blonde boy raised his hand - What's the main product of your parents' company?

I glared at him angrily, yet he leaned back and smirked mockingly. The main product, huh? As if he didn't know already.

\- Thank you, Mr. Bryant! So? - asked Mr O' Connell - What's the main product?

I looked at them and I could tell they were all waiting for me to answer. I sighed and said.

\- Okay, if you really wanna know, however I doubt you don't already know it.., the flagship of our company is.... condom.

They couldn't stop with the comments. 

\- Of course, it is!

\- Your parents should have used that before creating you!

\- Okay, enough! - snapped Mr. O'Connell - Thank you, Ms. Shawcross, you can sit down! 

I've just realised I was sweating like crazy, my makeup probably looked smeared. I went to my desk, almost tripped on my way there, while everyone else was chuckling, commenting and whispering about me.

I've never this awkward in my life! Ever!

Josh's POV (thoughts, while listening to her)

"Yeah! That's it! This bitch is really something else! Such big mouth, yet gets all sweaty in front of the class. Seriously, she thinks she owns this place! Oh, well, soon a reality check is coming her way!"

Lilly's POV

"Wow, this girl sure knows how to embarrass herself."

Mia's POV

"Poor thing! Looks so confident, yet so clumsy!"


	3. There we go, I already screwed this up

I left the classroom, as my face was burning. 

\- Are you okay?

I turned around, I saw those two nice brunettes.

\- I am, I guess! - I shrugged.

\- Ignore them, they're total jerks. I would know! - she explained - By the way my name's Mia, and she's my best friend Lilly.

\- Hey, it's nice to meet you guys! I'm Kendall, but I guess you already know that. 

\- Umm yes! - Lilly handed me a pack of face wipes. - I thought you could use these.

\- Thank you, Lilly! - I smiled at her. 

\- Nice introduction cakeface! - the insult was coming the blonde cheerleader's brunette friend.

\- Previously I was bitchface, and now I'm cakeface? OMG, pick one! I can take only one insult at a time.

Lilly yanked me by my shirt.

\- Like I said they're jerks. Ignore them already. That tall blonde is Lana, her friends are Anna and Fontana. Complete airheads and not worth your time.

\- And the douchebag who humilitated me? 

\- Now, he totally ain't worth a second. His name's Josh Bryant.- said Mia. - What he did to me! Now that was humilitating!

\- What did he do exactly?

\- He used my name to get some publicity.- she told me. Then I realised who I'm talking to.

\- Wait, aren't you Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi? - I giggled - Oh my gosh! I remember that article "The princess is a party girl"! Oh my, that was epic! - My giggle turned into a full on laughter. Then I saw Mia and Lilly looking at me rigidly.

\- No more epic, than you being mocked and laughed at, Condom girl! - 

Mia ran towards the opposite direction, clearly she was upset, Lilly ran after her.

\- Wait up!

Congratulations, Kendall, you made a complete fool of yourself. Again!

Mia and Lily's POV

Mia: (sobbing) This is something I really don't need! How dares she?

Lilly: Mia, she's just a dumb bitch! Can't even hold a decent conversation. On second thought she fits with the A crowd well!

Mia: You must be right!

Lilly: Just as usual!

We both giggled, then suddenly Kendall walked up to us again.

Lilly: - Yes? What now, bitch?


	4. Wow! He's truly awful

Kendall's POV

I walked over to Lilly and Mia.

\- Mia, please, listen! I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. Really! - I tried, but they were just standing there in silence.

\- I totally get you. You actually were humilitated. What he did in class a few minutes ago is nothing compared to what happened to you. Can you please forgive me? You're the first person here who's actually treating me like a human being.

\- It's okay, Kendall! - she hugged me - Of course I forgive you. It ain't easy for you either. I get it! You sound pretty cool, by the way.

\- Really? - I chuckled.

\- It's fine by me. - said Lilly - I forgive you too. 

\- Yayy! Finally!

\- And I'm sorry for calling you Condom girl!

\- It's fine, Lilly, I totally deserved that! - we spent a few minutes giggling in the hallway.

A- crowd's POV

\- That bitch's already hanging with the freaks! - said Fontana.

\- Can we talk about something or at least someone else? - Lana sounded totally angry - I've already had enough of her!

\- And you, Josh? Don't you think she's hot?

\- I really have no idea! - he replied sarcastically and walked off. 

Kendall's POV

The hallways were fairly empty. Lilly and Mia had things to do, something concerning Lilly's cable show, 'Shut up and listen.' A show, that I'd be totally into. However I had to find the bathroom to fix my smeared, caked up face. Then suddenly, someone pulled on my arm and literally pushed me against the wall.

Next thing I knew, that Josh was literally eating my face up with his full lips. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't since his tongue was pressed so deep down my throat. I was struggling with him. Finally he stopped, but still refused to let me go. His face was covered in purple stains caused by my lipstick.

\- Miss Shawcross, you're gorgeous! - he stated dramatically - Your smeared makeup, thick eyebrows, dark circles, and sweaty glistening face...., such turn ons!

\- Oh my, no doubt, you're sick! And need counseling!

\- I don't need anyone or anything, but you. - his voice was filled with lust, as he grabbed my hand, placing it on his chest. - Feel my heartbeat!

He looked like a total psycho, which he probably was. I struggled with parting my hands from his chest and screamed. - Let me go! - and started running out of the building, frantically looking for Lilly and Mia. I ran into a faux redhead boy, who was previously seen to be hanging with Lilly. So I asked him.

\- Hey, have you seen Lilly and Mia?

\- I think they're both in the studio. - he replied. - You need to wait for a while...! Wait aren't you that girl from New York whose father produces...!

\- Stop! Don't get me started on it!

-Oh okay then! My name's Jeremiah Hart, by the way!

\- I'm Kendall!

\- Cute name!

Soon Lilly and Mia arrived with a tall, dark, handsome boy on Mia's side.

\- Hey Kendall!

\- Lilly, something awful happened!

\- Really? What exactly? - Mia and the dark haired boy looked at each other concerned and confused.

\- Josh Bryant!

\- Oh no! Him again! What did he do this time?

\- He forcefully grabbed me, felt me up and kissed me! I mean basically kiss raped my throat! He did all against my consent!

\- Oh, you poor thing! - Lilly hugged me tight.

\- Bullshit! - this was said by the dark, handsome boy next to Mia.

\- Michael! - said Lilly angrily. Michael continued.

\- I mean, one doesn't just fondle a girl in the middle of the hallway. Probably it was just your imagination.

\- It totally wasn't. He grabbed my hand and wanted me to feel his heartbeat. And went on about how gorgeous I am with my smeared makeup and glistening face.

\- Eww! He's a total freak! - Mia was mad at him too, and so was Lilly.

-And Michael, how can you say such horrible things? This poor girl's just been sexually harrassed by a douchebag and all you can say that it was her imagination? Since when are you such a victim blamer?

\- I'm sorry, but it sounded way too weird to be true! - said Michael in a depressed voice.

\- It's okay! I'm Kendall, by the way!

\- And I'm Michael, Lilly's brother!

\- Really? 

\- And my boyfriend! - said Mia smiling. 

\- You look so cute together! - I added. I felt slightly better. 

I joined Mia and Lilly at the girls' room, and finally managed to do what I wanted to do all day: to finally fix my face and reapply my makeup.


	5. They're not so bad after all, are they?

Kendall's POV

The next few days I tried my best to avoid the A - crowd. Which I was successful at. Although Josh still kept giving me the eye. Occasionally winked at me with his slightly upturned eyes, and I usually ignored him. I felt better my Lilly and Mia. And Jeremiah was super cute. And I think he kinda liked me too.

I found myself becoming more and more confident, and immune to getting mad at Josh for his suggestive gestures directed at me. Not to mention their petty tricks were getting more and more ridiculous. Like leaving packs of condoms on my desk with a note saying "In case you go broke." Really?

\- Here! - Lilly handed me a Victoria's secret PINK perfume, and some kind of fruit scented body mist. - Spray these on your uniform. And here's a sheer powder. Using this will stop you from messing up your face, and keeps sweat fetishist Douchebag Bryant away from you. It's called the Douche Repellent Kit.

\- Aww, thanks Lilly. I like them already! - I giggled as I took the products. No more panda eyes, no more circles, and no more forced kisses. Speaking of kisses. Lana and Josh started making out in front of everyone. However Lana popped a bubblegum on Josh's lips first. 

\- Eww! - I was grossed out - Seriously? Kissing through a bubblegum?

\- They do it on a daily basis. - said Mia shaking her head.

\- I've got an idea! - I said as I fixed my headband and removed a few dark blonde curls from my face. - What would happen if I walked up to them and messed with Josh's limp hair?

\- I wouldn't do that if I were you! - said Lilly anxiously.

\- Not a good idea, at all! - Mia added.

\- Watch me! - I went ahead strutting, and ran my fingers through Josh's blonde strands.

\- Bitch, what? - he snapped. - And this horrible smell? Victoria's secret PINK! Eww I hate it!

\- Excuse you! - Lana glared at me.

\- I'm sorry! - I said sarcastically - I could have sworn I saw a bug running up on your scalp! You know they have shampoo for that! - I liked your little bubblegum stunt, maybe you should be on a reality show called "Loose teens"!

\- Stupid bitch! - Josh made a face at me.

\- You sure are a freak! What's wrong with you? - Lana was mad I could tell, but I didn't care and went back to Mia and Lilly.

\- So? - I asked them chuckling.

\- You were.... . - Mia was struggling to find the words . - Amazing! And totally hilarious!

\- A bit immature, but yeah,... kinda hilarious! - said Lilly smiling.

\- Their faces though! - Jeremiah added, and we all laughed. Our laughter was cut off by Lilly's voice.

\- You know what? The little show you've just put on gave me the idea: you should befriend them. Seriously, you should totally get with the A crowd. Even go as far as seducing Josh!

\- What? - my jaw dropped - Hell no! Why would I seduce that freak?

\- Oh come on, Kendall! I know you're not indifferent towards him. You're attracted to him, which is fine. Most girls are.. !

\- Or were! - Mia stated.

\- And I'm not blind. There's an obvious tension between you two! I saw those little side winks you're giving each other!

\- He's winking at me all the time. He thinks it makes him look hot, unique and quirky!

\- Quirky? Josh and quirky shouldn't be in the same sentence.

\- Lilly! It really isn't a good idea. - Clearly Mia was worried, then turned to me - You don't need to if you don't want to. Trust me, you'll make a fool out of yourself!

\- I'm doing it! - I agreed - Thanks for caring about me Princess Mia, but I'm a big girl, I can handle myself! And it sounds like a challenge. I love challenges.

\- Yayyy! - Lilly cheered. - If you're lucky, you'll be sitting with them at the cafeteria soon.

\- If you're sure! - said Mia.

A- crowd's POV

Lana: The eternal nerve of this skank!

Josh: I swear I'll choke her time!

Lana: More like practicing choking kink on your part! I saw the way you're glaring at her!

Josh: Geez, Lana, can you not? Stop making up shit like that!

Lana: I'm not making it up, honey, it's written on your face. Literally! However, I know how to turn the situation to our advantage.

Josh: You do?

Lana: Yeah! We're gonna befriend Condom Bitch today. She'll be hanging out with us from now on. And that's when you'll step into the picture. Your task will be to seduce her! Just go all the way with her! I'll let you!

Josh: You fuckin' kidding me? She's not even my type! I don't like her at all!

Lana (rolling her eyes): You're such a liar, Josh Bryant! And not even a good one.

Kendall's POV - at the cafeteria

I was holding my tray, when suddenly I saw Lana beckoning to me, surrounded by her fellow cheerleaders and Josh. I took a deep breath, then I looked over to Lilly, who nodded with approval. So I walked over to Lana and her clique and asked her.

\- So?

\- What are you waiting for? Sit down! 

I didn't do that immediately.

\- Ok, where's the trick?

\- No trick, just sit down! - said Lupe, the short haired tomboyish cheerleader. I shrugged and sat down.

\- You know, you're cute! - said Lana smiling.

\- Me, what? Thank you! - I smiled at her too.

\- So you agree? You think, you're cute!

\- I mean I'm not that bad looking after all!

\- Not bad looking at all! - Lana continued - It's just you look a bit too... bold! This matte color must dry your lips so much!

\- No big deal, trust me!

\- We roll with the frosty look, over here! Light blue or purple around the eyes, frosty lipstick!

\- Ok, I got it! Keyword: frosty!

\- With those legs, you could be a cheerleader. - said Fontana.

\- I'm thinking of joining the squad by the way.

\- You totally should.

They didn't sound too bad after all. However suddenly felt someone's big toe over mine under the table. Then went up to my ankles. I looked down. He looked innocent, but it was pretty obvious it was Josh's foot messing with mine. I shook my head.

\- Earth to Kendall, are you listening? - I heard Lana asking as she glared at me,

\- Of course I am. I was just distracted.

\- You shouldn't be!

\- Give her time! - Anna came to my defense. - She's just intimidated by us at first. You'll get used to it, honey!

I smiled at her. She sounded so nice. Really. 

When they weren't looking I glared over to Lilly, and gave each other the thumbs up.


	6. Do I look like a hoochie?

Lilly, Mia and I were hanging out at the rooftop basketball court, as I was staring at the city view. Then Lilly asked me.

\- What's on your mind this time? 

\- I'm just staring at nothing literally!

\- Yeah, right! You don't feel me! You're mooning over something, or someone!

\- I'm mooning over myself! How can I be a such a fool?

They both stared at me, having no clue.

\- Josh and I ....everytime I'm in the same room with him... It's always happening!

They glare at each other in awe.

\- You sneaky little bitch, how long have you been doing this? - Lilly asked with a sarcastic smile on her face.

\- What? - I exclaimed - No, we're not having sex. I'm talking about the tension between us. He's so suggestive, and sneaky.

\- Use it to your advantage! Seriously! Those chicks who he's hanging out with have zero values. They're pretty and rich! That's literally all about them! You've got natural charm, Kendall! So use your feminine wiles! Next thing you know, he's spoiling you with expensive gifts. First Juicy Couture, J Crew, Abercrombie, Claire's, Fred Segal, Playboy, Hustler shop then you'll be dripping with Chanel, Gucci, Louis Vuitton.

\- What the fuck, Lilly? Do I look like some gold digging hoochie?

\- Well, technically...!

\- Lilly! - Mia poked her.

\- What? 

\- And I have my fair share of designer stuff! - I said.

\- But you can never have enough!

\- Girl, since when did you become this materialistic? - Mia asked her the question.

\- I'm just being practical. If Kendall takes my advice, she'll go far in life. Think about it! If I were you, I'd totally do this. 

I started scracthing my head. "She's got a point!" -. I thought - "Maybe she's right!"


	7. Oh no, here we go again

Kendall's POV

Lilly and I were high fiving each other shortly after. 

\- OMG, girl, you totally got them wrapped around your fingers! - she chuckled.

\- I really hope so. - I said as I was messing with stuff in my locker. Then I suddenly I felt someone pinching my butt. I jumped quickly, and saw Josh and his goofy sidekick passing by chuckling. Of course it was him, so I gave him the side eye, while shaking my head. 

A minute later Jeremiah joined us, they both saw that I'm deep in my thoughts. Lilly asked me.

\- What's wrong, honey?

\- Ah, nothing really! Josh can't really handle himself. But I guess he saw, that I'm fully stressed out, so he decided to pinch my butt.

\- Consider yourself lucky, if that's the furthest he went. - said Jeremiah, then Lilly glared at him, then said.

\- He's pathetic and should be castrated!

\- Wow, that's harsh Lilly!

\- You think so?

A few minutes later at the band practice.

Band practice was pretty much fun, Lana and her friends were dancing around and I watched them from the corner. Then I checked my makeup, which was ruined again, so basically I had panda eyes, but I couldn't care less. A bit later, I was vibing with Lana and her friends. We were chitchatting, although I was looking at Josh from the corner of my eyes. He looked tired and I saw dark circles around his eyes. Shortly after, he fell asleep. I asked Lana

\- Lana!

\- Yeah?

\- Is Josh okay?

\- Of course, he's taking a nap.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes, I am.

\- I mean what's wrong with his face? - I went over to him, scanning through his face with my eyes. - Oh I see. His hair. It's combed out of his sight.

\- Kendall! Let him sleep! Trust me, you want to!

\- Sure, I'm just fixing his hair. - as I touched a few strands, then suddenly he opened his eyes and said.

\- My hot little panda is back! - and he literally dragged me with him to the floor. I started screaming, and the practice stopped. 

\- HEEEELP! GET HIM OFF ME! - I yelled, but others were just as freaked out as I was. Lana walked over and started struggling with Josh, then Lilly and Mia joined in as well.

\- Josh, stop! Get off her already! - Lana roared, as her boyfriend was kissing down my chest, while pinning me to the floor, then he hiked up my skirt, exposing my fishnet stockings to everyone. 

-Let her go, you sicko! - Lilly yelled furiously. 

\- What the hell are you doing? Help! - Lana yelled at Anna, Lupe and Montana who ran over, and they started struggling with him as well. Then the music teacher, Ms. Wells entered and screeched.

\- What the hell's going on here? 

\- Ms. Wells, we just can't peel him off Miss Shawcross! - the woman ran out, then returned with the school nurse.

\- There! - as the nurse hiked up Josh's shirt and quickly injected him. He passed out and fell onto the floor. I gasped, although no one bothered to help me up, as I was laying there with my skirt hiked up.

\- Hey, thanks for helping me up from the floor!- I said to Lana sarcastically.

\- It's all your fault! Should have left him alone in his nap!

\- It's not my fault that you just can't keep your man away from me!

\- You're a total bitch, Lana! - Lilly added, as Lana made a face at her. We quickly left the practice room. 

\- This is awful! 

Lilly and Mia were trying to comfort me. 

\- Don't torture yourself! It's totally not your fault! - although other didn't share Lilly's opinion at all. They were glaring at me, shaking their heads, or mocking me.

\- There she goes! - said a boy with a skateboard under his arm. - Condom heiress managed to be at the centre of the attention again!

\- Hey Rubber Bitch, come over here! We wanna stroke you too! You won't regret it!

\- You, over there! Behave! - this was said by Vice Principal Gupta. The woman walked over to us.

\- Good morning, Lilly and Mia, and you...!

\- Shawcross. Kendall Shawcross!

\- Yes you're the heiress of a... !

\- Yes, Miss Gupta, I know!

\- Just wanted to ask you a favor. While you're in school, please, stop tarting! This is an educational institution, not a whorehouse!

She walked off as our jaw dropped.

\- What a fucking bitch! - said Mia furiously.

\- I've never would have thought I'd see the day when Miss Gupta openly slut shames a student! - Lilly added. 

Michael and Jeremiah ran after us. Michael asked

\- Are you okay, Kendall?

\- I am. - I sighed - Gosh, he's horrible! I can still feel his lips around my chest area!

\- EWWWW! - they all grossed out. Jeremiah looked like he was about to throw up.

\- You poor thing!

\- And Gupta technically blamed me.

\- That bitch!

\- Yeah! 

Michael was staring into my eyes for a few seconds. I was aware he was handsome, and such a looker.

\- Michael! - Mia snapped him out of staring. - Let's go! We're getting frozen yoghurt!

\- Sure!

\- I guess you wanna join us, Kendall!

\- Of course Mia. I'm not able to handle anyone else right now! - I went along with them, but I felt like there was a rock inside my chest on the way to the cafeteria.


	8. You go girl

Next day I went to school with frosty makeup: light blue eyeshadow around the eyes, and amethyst colored lipstick on my lips. As I arrived I joined Lilly and Mia.

\- Hopefully this makeup's gonna keep that asshole away from me!

\- Hopefully! - Lilly stated - You look just like Lana right now!

\- Is that good?

\- You decide!

\- I mean she's pretty on the outside. It's her personality which sucks!

I glared over at them, I didn't pay attention to Lilly, Mia and Jeremiah. The girls went to class, it was just me, Michael and Jeremiah left.

\- Hey, are you daydreaming? - I looked at Jeremiah, glaring at me curiously.

\- No, I'm just....!

\- Let me guess: you're staring at Josh Bryant.

\- You're a mind reader!

\- But you're not actually into him, right?

\- What? NOOO! Of course I'm not!

\- Yes, you are! - he snapped - I can tell by your facial expressions.

\- Ok, then. You caught me! I know he's trash, but he's so handsome!

\- And me? What about me? - he smiled. - Think I'm good looking?

Oh well...

\- Kind of! - I replied, as I caught myself getting closer and closer to Jeremiah. - You know in a way, we're similar...!

The near collision of our lips was cut off by Lilly's voice.

\- Am I interrupting?

She glared at me suspiciously, and she dragged me with her.

\- What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to seduce Josh, not Jeremiah!

\- I know!

\- Then do your thing, honey!

I dusted my skirt off, and started sucking on my left index finger's digit suggestively, while ogling at Josh. His friend Eric, whispered something in his ears, which made him chuckle. I turned my back on them and went to class. On my way I couldn't stop giggling. I looked like a complete airhead, but I didn't care. I looked hot and felt hot that day. I didn't care that my life was a mess, I was wearing my favorite lacy choker, fishnet stockings and fishnet gloves, cute frosty makeup on my face, Juicy charm bracelet on my wrists, glittery nail polish on my nails.

I joined Mia and Lilly, as we entered the classroom. 

\- I feel like such a bratty diva! - I told them.

\- Maybe cause you are a bratty diva! - said Lilly giggling, while Mia gave us the side eye, although she smiled too. - Yet, I'm nothing compared to our glamorous princess!

\- Trust me! - she said - It's really not what it cracked up to be!

\- Yeah, right, Your Majesty!

We three kept chuckling and giggling, not giving a damn about the world around us. Everyone else were staring.

\- Airheaded sluts! - said one of them. 

\- Which one said that? - I snapped. No answer, of course. I'd have been surprised if there was any, by the way. Mrs. Spears entered and we all went back to our places. I couldn't wait the class to be over. 

Lana and Josh's POV

Lana: What the hell is wrong with you? I told you to seduce that bitch! Not to rape her in front of the whole school!

Josh: I'm sorry, Lana! It usually happens to me when I see an unkempt face. I don't know what it is with me and crackwhores lately!

Lana: Maybe you should watch less alt porn! My point is soon we're gonna strut over to Kendall and invite the little bitch to hang with us today. Got it?

Josh: Totally!

Kendall's POV

Jerk and Jerkette were coming straight towards me.

\- Josh! - Lana gave him a death stare. - So Kendall, my boyfriend wants to tell you something!

\- Well, Kendall - he sighed. - I'm sorry! Really! I didn't mean to humiliate you!

\- But you did! I don't care about your little problems, or conditions! People treat me like a ditzy cumrag because of you!

\- I know! And I'm sorry. I really don't know how to make it up to you.

\- But I do! - said Lana - I want you to go and hang with us today. You won't regret it!

I looked at Lilly and Mia.

\- Why are looking at them? - Josh snapped - You don't need their permission or approval..!

\- Actually....!

\- It's okay, boo! - said Lilly - We can still hang at Mia's, later!

\- Alright! - then I said to Josh and Lana - Okay. Deal.

\- Wait for us in front of Anchorage Square!

\- Okay Lana! - I waved them bye then turned back to Lilly, we exclaimed.

\- YESSSS! WE DID IT!

\- Get ready! Go ahead! Get it girl! Josh and his family fortune are waiting for you! - Lilly's cheers sounded totally uplifting that day.


	9. An afternoon to remember

So I was heading towards the Chanel store wearing my favorite bandana as a headband, pink Dior sunglasses covering my eyes, heavy black eyeliner, candy pink sparkly lipgloss, pink Juicy velour track jacket with fuzzy pink crop top underneath, and a very short, tiny frilly pink skirt. I looked just like Nicole Richie. And I loved that. 

I was carrying my white Louis Vuitton handbag in my hands. When I arrived, they were already sitting on the ground in front of the boutique. Josh immediately rated my skimpy outfit with a wolf whistle, which I immediately replied with giving him my middle finger.

\- What's wrong with you? - he asked. - Take it as a compliment!

\- Expressed in an outdated, and sexist way!

\- Wow, didn't know you're such a militant feminist!

\- Now you know!

Lana interrupted quickly.

\- Honey, you look amazing! You're like totally one of us now!

\- Thank you, honey! - i replied.

\- Seriously, isn't she a snack?

They all giggled. I sat down next to Anna and Fontana who smiled at me, while checking out my glitter covered nails. We stood up and were finally about to enter.

\- We'll go, find a café nearby! We'll be waiting for y'all there! I'll text you later, Lana! See ya! - Josh went ahead along with Eric.

\- See ya!

We giggled. It was just us girls. Chanel was fabulous, I was checking out a few purses. 

\- These are so beautiful! - although I already had a few of them.

\- My favorite bag is the heart shaped one worn by Claudia Schiffer, Naomi Campbell and a few other supermodels circa '95.

\- Yayyy, those are totally cute.

Our next stop was Gucci. Lana tried on a few sandals, and I bought Gucci printed stockings. Then we went over to Louis Vuitton, where Anna bought a cute scarf, and a brown - golden printed handbag. We were giggling totally loud between two stores, most people were glaring at us as if weren't completely sane, but we didn't care.

\- I've got a weird ass idea! - said Fontana giggling.

\- What exactly?

\- Let's go to Hot Topic!

\- Whaat? Fontana, do you even know what you're talking about?

She just giggled, but we agreed. We entered hot topic, which was filled with emo kids. Nothing against them, but they couldn't stop making faces, when they saw us. I was checking out belts and chains, while Anna decided to try on a pair of black platform shoes, then she tried walking in them. You could tell she was clumsy and tripped a lot, but she didn't make a big deal of it, and laughed it off along with us. Actually she was totally cute. However these mall goth chicks standing over there didn't think so, and they turned their noses up at us, which made giggle even more.

\- Ewwww! - one of them said, and when Anna almost fell over, they started laughing at her with everyone else along with them. I caught Anna, and I squinted my eyes. Not gonna lie, I was kinda mad at these chicks, especially when one of them said.

-Clearly, this place isn't for valley girls. -and chuckled.

We left Hot Topic and waited outside for them to leave too. 

\- I've got an idea! - I said as I bought three slushies, and gave them to Lana, Anna and Fontana. We followed the mall goths to the Vaillancourt Fountain, where they sat down. When they weren't looking we spilled our slushies on their heads, they jumped and ran away screaming, as we high fived each other, and jumped into the fountain, splashing water around at each other and everyone else. Of course we were forced to get out of there, even then we kept splashing.

A few minutes later Josh texted Lana the name of the café he was at with Eric, and we went there of course. We ordered lattes and giggled. Lana asked.

\- So, Kendall? How do you like Grove so far? 

\- It's totally cool. I mean it was tough at first, but now I'm on track.

\- Yeah, it shows! - said Lupe. We paid and left the café, and sat down around the fountain again. Josh was cute that day. His hair seemed even lighter in the sunshine. I couldn't help but stare at his hair. He glared at me said.

\- You look cute,... just one last touch! - and pulled down the zipper of my track jacket a little bit.

\- What the fuck, Josh?

\- Yeah Josh! - Lana glared at him angrily - What the hell are you doing? Seriously, can't you just keep it in your pants?

\- I just wanted to make it less obvious... I mean if she's hanging with us from now on...

\- What the hell are you talking about? - I asked suspiciously.

\- That you're a damn virgin! - he chuckled and poked me in my ribs. They all exclaimed and giggled.

\- I'm so NOT! - I shook my head in disbelief. - What makes you think that? - as I pulled up my zipper. I couldn't help but notice how he and Eric were staring at my legs, since the mini skirt exposed practically everything. 

\- Already decided whether you want to join the cheer squad or not? - Anna asked me.

\- I'm gonna join!- as she hugged me tight - It ain't gonna be possible if you choke me though! - then I said. - On second thought, there's only one thing I dislike about Grove...!

\- And what would that be?

\- The uniform... I mean really...!

\- I know exactly what you're talking about! - Josh bragged - A few months ago I was trying to prove my point that the uniform is useless. 

\- Just think about it, you could be staring at these legs every single day. - I teased them. 

\- Of course!- Lana giggled yet I could see it in her eyes that she was extremely uncomfortable.

\- Excuse me!- Eric jumped up and ran off to somewhere.

\- I think I know where he's going! - said Josh chuckling. Anna had other things to do, so we waved bye to her. Lana and Fontana wanted to go the Banana Republic store, but I was too tired so I decided to stay with Josh near the fountain. 

\- It's just me and you, I guess!- I said, as I took off my track jacket, revealing my fuzzy pink crop top.

\- Kendall, why are you taking your clothes off? - he asked with a half smirk on his face.

\- I'm just removing my track jacket! - I said with disbelief.

\- Gosh, if you stop there... - he sighed. - Guess what.... - he showed me a bag, which contained his brand new boxers

\- Touch it! - he ordered. With shaky hands I touched it. 

\- Such great quality! - he added. I blushed then sighed and said.

\- You know, I like being around you. Despite what happened a few days ago, I find you interesting and I wanna get to know you even more!

\- I feel the same about you, Kendall! You're not like any other girl I know!

\- Although they're pretty interesting. Especially Lana...

\- Yeah, she's cute, pretty and all that jazz, but...- then he whispered into my ears - She's an awful kisser!

\- Really?

He nodded. Then said.

\- You know what? Meet me tonight at the beach, at 22:00. I'll show you my secret hideaway, where we can talk for hours. Maybe drink wine. 

\- You can count on me. But wow, I had no idea you're this romantic. 

\- You see? It's more than meets the eyes. Plus, I've got a surprise for you. Pick one of my hands.

I pick his right hand, and he handed me a silver heart tag necklace.

\- Oh my God, Josh it's beautiful, and it's .. Tiffany. I missed this one from my collection. Well not anymore. Thank you! - I hugged him tight, and he hugged back. He whispered.

\- Don't forget! Tonight at the beach...!


	10. A night to completely forget

Kendall's POV 

Next day, I auditoned for the cheer squad and I made it. After school we hung out at Lilly's. We were sitting in her bedroom and she asked me.

\- So? How was your shopping spree with the Jerk Gang?

\- It was actually a blast. We bought stuff and spilled slushie on a few losers, who made fun of us.

\- Seems like you fit in well with them, after all.

\- It's really not that deep. By the way, look at this! - I said as I showed her the Tiffany silver necklace.

\- Oh my God, this is....! I can't find the proper words to express ...!

\- Even I was surprised. - I chuckled - I got him wrapped around my fingers. And guess what? He made me touch his boxer.

Lilly's jaw dropped.

\- He did, what?

\- He wanted me to touch his underwear. 

\- While he was wearing it?

\- No, of course not.

\- So he was taking it off?

\- No, it was in a bag.

\- Oh okay!

\- And he invited me to spend a few hours with him on the beach, at night!

\- Girl, you're totally climbing up the social ladder! Get on it! And try to get some action as well!

\- That's exactly what I'm about to do tonight!

An hour later at the Shawcross apartment.

I entered my aunt's apartment. Of course she wasn't home. However a bouquet of red roses was placed on the table. I looked at the card. Of course it was from Josh. I smiled and started looking for a vase.

21: 30 - Shawcross apartment

I was dolling myself up for our secret "date." I decided to wear a pink asymmetric skirt and a frilly black crop top. My aunt was partying somewhere in the town. I grabbed my tiny pink handbag and went to the beach, I was waiting for him, and he turned up right on time, with a bottle of red wine in hands.

\- Hey, beautiful! - he said smiling.

\- Hey handsome! - I replied, as we started walking on the shore. 

\- So? How did a sophisticated NYC socialite like you end up here? - he asked.

\- Well, my parents got mad at me, when I threw a party in their luxury apartment. Everyone else got drunk, literally I was the only sober person at the party. They drank my dad's Bourbon, and broke the Chinese vase. Then they sent me over here, San Francisco. I'm living with my aunt now. I have no idea where she is right now, she's still a "wild party girl" you know.

\- Gosh, this is story is literally hilarious, yet interesting!- he was impressed - Remember yesterday I showed you my underwear. Ever seen a guy wearing such sophisticated, designer boxers?

\- Of course not!

\- Why not? What's so weird about it seeing a hot dude wearing such thing?

\- I mean ... my previous partners were nothing like you. They weren't classy. They literally had no taste!

\- Oh I see! - then he giggled. - I'm such a douchebag for teasing you like this, huh?

\- I don't mind it at all!

He opened the bottle and handed me a wine glass, as he grabbed his. 

\- Let's raise our glasses to us! To ourselves! Two smoking hot, popular, witty individuals! - his toast speech was truly a motivation.

The fine red wine made me a little bit tipsy, and I pushed myself closer and closer to Josh. Our lips almost collided. I looked deep into his dark blue eyes.

\- Oh Josh! - I moaned as I kissed him passionately. And if you think he returned it just as passionately then.... you're wrong! He got mad and pushed me away.

\- WHAT THE FUCK KENDALL? How dare you?

\- I'm sorry, I thought we...!

\- What? - he glared at me like a snake - You thought that I'm gonna cheat on Lana? With you? I just wanted to talk to you and drink wine. I wanted to let you kiss me goodnight. But you screwed it up by forcing yourself on me, like some psycho nympho slut!

\- Please, don't tell Lana! - I literally begged.

\- I'll think about it! - he said rigidly. - Know your place! And stay in your lane! - His voice was threatening and he acted like a complete psychopath. I felt like I was kicked in my ovaries, it was so painful. Although soon, anger took over my sorrow.

\- YOU KNOW WHAT?! - I shouted - FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, JOSH BRYANT! You're such a goddamn hypocrite! Flipping out on me for kissing you softly, when you forced your tongue down my throat without my consent? Technically raped my mouth! And a few days ago, you tried to fuck me in front of everyone else, including your uptight girlfriend! Already forgot that? FUCK YOU! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU ANYMORE!

I ran home, struggling with my tears. I immediately went to my bedroom, where I cried myself to sleep. 

Josh's POV (as he's going home, smirking)

"The night was hilarious. This bitch really knows how to make a complete fool out of herself. She thinks I'm actually THAT mad at her.And we're not done yet. The best is yet to come!"

-Will our exotic looking NYC socialite find her way, stuck between two friend groups? Will she be able to handle the sexual tension between her and Josh? Stay tuned and find out.

You know you love me,

xoxo Gossip Girl


	11. That's what girls do

Next day before class I told Lilly and Mia what happened last night.

\- THAT...GODDAMN...JERK! - Lilly exclaimed, which made others turn their heads in our direction. - WHAT? MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS Y'ALL!

\- The nerve! - said Mia shaking her head.

\- The only thing I know, I don't want anything to do with him. Ever again. - And I tried my best to avoid him. At gymn class I was a bit worried of my facial sweat. I didn't want him to nearly rape me again in front of everyone. He was glaring at me, the whole time focusing on my sweaty face, so I had to wipe it off at least four times.

I was so distracted, so I stomped on Ms. Harbula's feet twice, and I made the baseball hit her on her nose. I could have sworn she muttered. "Bitch!" Which made others chuckle, except Lilly and Mia of course. 

\- Girl, all you need is us, right now! - said Mia trying to comfort me. - You know what? Hang with us today! For real! I'd like to introduce you to the most important women in my life: my mother and my grandmother!

\- Really? Today I'll be meeting Queen Clarisse for real? A real queen! Oh my gosh! - I got totally enthusiastic. A bit too much!

\- Easy there, Condom Cutie! - I heard someone saying, which I ignored. We met after school, and I couldn't wait to meet Helen Thermopolis.

\- Wow, this apartment is so artistic and creative!

\- Well my mother is an artist! - she added. Helen appeared and she was smiling at me.

-So you're that boisterous Kendall girl from New York!

\- Yes I am, Ms. Thermopolis!

\- Please call me Helen!

\- Okay, Helen! 

\- So Mia and you are friends, right?

\- Yes we are!

\- Mom, Kendall, Lilly and I are going up to my room.

\- It's okay, honey!

We went up to Mia's room.

\- Oh my gosh, so cute and creative!

\- Right? - Lilly chuckled. 

\- So what's the big idea? - asked Mia curiously.

\- I thought of giving you two a makeover!

\- Really?

\- I'm fine with it. - said Lilly giggling. Mia also agreed reluctantly. I started with giving Lilly a few blonde highlights, applying glitter on her face, pink lipgloss on her lips and glittery polish on the nails of course. 

\- Wow, Lilly you look so,,,...different! - said Mia smiling. 

\- Your turn, princess! - I said.

\- Oh no no! I really don't think...!

\- Oh come on, it's not a big deal! - Lilly encouraged her.

I gave her a few highlights with hair chalk, applied lilac colored eyeshadow on her lids, pink lipgloss on her lips and body glitter of course. I dressed Mia in a frilly, pink top with green shorts, and black wedges, and Lilly in a baby blue crop top, white shorts and yellow wedges by J. Crew.

\- You two are stunning! - then we practiced our girly giggle. Mia had an idea.

\- You know what, Kendall? I'm gonna introduce you to my grandmother Queen Clarisse Renaldi right now. Let's go, hun! 

\- Yayy! - she took us to the queen's residence, which was beautiful. I was introduced to Charlotte Kutaway who informed the queen of my presence. Queen Clarisse was as classy, and elegant as she comes. We sat down in her living room.

\- So you're that girl my granddaughter's talking about in superlatives nowadays.

\- I could be. - I said as I curtseyed. - My name's Kendall Shawcross. I'm from New York.

\- You must be one of those classy socialites in Manhattan.

\- Right, I'm from Manhattan. Now sure about me being classy, though! 

She giggled in a really cute, sophisticated way. She suggested we should have a cup of tea, outside, in the garden. The tea was served and we talked about royal life in Europe. I was really intrigued by it. Clarisse already liked me I could tell.

\- I'm glad you and Amelia are friends. Mind if I show you around in this garden?

\- Of course not, Your Majesty! I'd love to look around.

\- Lady Kendall and I are going for a walk for a few minutes, come with me Lady Kendall.

Mia smiled at us and joined Clarisse, who took me to the Japanese garden first.

Mia's POV

This girl already wrapped my family around her little finger. I may not show, but she still looks shady to me. Ditzy but shady. Lady Kendall! Yeah, right! If she actually was a lady, she wouldn't be giving her friend's boyfriend the eye. She thinks I can't see the way she looks at Michael with her doe eyes.


	12. I'm a bad ass bitch or what?

I had some free time so I was standing leaning against a tree around the school. Then suddenly I heard hissing. Needless to say, I kinda freaked out.

\- It's me, Josh! 

Of course! Who else would have been?

\- Oh great! - I rolled my eyes- 

\- I'm behind the tree!

-And what are you doing there? Oh wait, I think I know! 

-Not what you're thinking!

\- Then what? You wanna attack me again?

\- You've been ignoring in me for a couple of days.

The eternal nerve.

\- What the fuck did you expect? Get over it! Since what happened that awkward night, I think we better off not talking and ignoring each other!

\- Gosh, Kendall, I already forgot that! How can I make it up to you?

\- You can't!

\- Of course I can. And I'm inviting you to the beach party we're throwing tonight. - He glared with his piercing blue eyes into my mine.

\- I'll think about it! - as I walked off to discuss it with Lilly and Mia. Or more like just Lilly, since Mia wasn't so keen on our mean girl plot.

\- Are you fucking kidding me?! - Lilly exclaimed - Of course you should accept the invitation. The perfect opportunity to humilitate Josh!

\- How?

Lilly grabbed her bag and took out a classic Polaroid camera.

\- Ever seen such thing, right?

\- Of course.

\- Then go and have fun. Go all the way! Have sex with Josh! He always wants it, right? Go with it! When you're done, take a few Polaroid pics of him naked. We'll leave those pics everywhere. The whole ass Grove will see him all in his glory!

\- Brilliant idea, Lilly! - we both giggled, Mia shook her head in disapproval.

\- You two are really conniving bitches. - and she walked off which made us giggle even more. I took the Polaroid camera and was so proud of myself. The jerk had no idea what was coming that night. 

Josh and Lana's POV 

Josh: Kendall is so pathetic.

Lana: Tell me something I don't know! I'm sure you were brilliant when you flipped out on her for kissing you. 

Josh: You should have seen her face. It was hilarious.

Lana: I'm sure about that. That's was the point. To trick her into kissing you then confuse her. But tonight, Josh, you'll have to go all the way.

Josh: Oh no! Seriously?

Lana: Yes! Seriously! You still keep pretending you're not into her?

Josh: But,.. I'm not into her!

Lana: Yeah, right! Keep telling that yourself. So you've got to fuck her and then take a few Polaroids of her naked body. Which we'll spread around the entire school!

Josh (smirking): I so am ready. - Lana smirked back at him.

22:00, at the beach, Kendall's POV

The sand made a little bit difficult for me to walk in my flipflop wedges, but it was worth it. I saw them dancing, drinking and chitchatting as I was walking towards them in my frilly, asymmetric pink skirt and frilly off shoulder crop top. 

\- Hey Kendall! - Josh waved at me.

\- Hey guys!

\- Wow, looking pretty tonight! - said Anna.

\- Shut up, Anna, she's always pretty! - Fontana added. 

\- Thank you! Y'all are too sweet! 

I sat down next to them. 

\- What shall we do next, guys? - asked Eric.

\- I don't know, maybe we should play strip poker! - said Josh chuckling.

\- Awful idea! - said Lana -I bet you'd always lose, and by the way you look horrible naked!

\- How do you know Lana? - asked Lupe - You've been trying him out?

\- He tried to get with me once, but I blew him off.

\- That ain't true! The sofa collapsed when we were on top of it!

We burst out laughing, and Lana poked him in his side. Suddenly I realised they all were wearing bathing suits.

\- Can I go get changed somewhere?

\- Over there! - Lana pointed at a booth.

\- But... isn't that too... ? You know!

\- Don't fret it, Kendall! It's only your head and feet, which can be seen. Just ignore the rest! - said Josh chuckling. He clearly drank a few shots before I arrived. So I went into the booth to change into my bikini, when suddenly the booth collapsed and I found myself standing in front of all of them, completely exposed. They all started laughing. I saw Lana and Anna standing the closest to me, which means they made the booth collapse. I was furiously mad. Lupe ran over to me and wrapped me in a towel saying. "It's okay, Kendall! They're jerks! I don't know what it is with them today!"

\- It's okay Lupe! They're just being themselves. - I said as Lupe helped me to find a hideaway where I can get dressed. I went back to them, however I was confused. Josh came over to me.

\- Hey, what's wrong?

\- You've got the nerve to ask? I've just been humilitated!

\- Don't fret it, love! It's not that deep! Come with me, I wanna show you something! I guess you've had enough of them already.

I nodded. I followed him to a beach shack. We went inside and started kissing immediately. That was exactly what I needed: a passionate makeout session. He smelled like Drakkon Noir. Then we took a break. 

\- I've got an idea! - he said as he took off his shirt, exposing his toned upper body.

\- Wow! So hot! - I exclaimed. 

\- Right? - as he took off his bermuda pants. Then I realised he had a pack of condoms in his hands.

\- Oh my, is that.... ?

\- It's Durex, not the one your parents' factory produces!

\- I'm relieved.

\- But before we start...- he sat down and extended his leg. - A foot massage, please!

\- I'll do it, on one condition.

\- And what would that be?

\- You'll suck my toes, after I'm done!

\- Deal! - he said, as I started massaging his feet. When I was done, he started sucking on my big toe. Felt kinda ticklish. When he was done he pointed at his rock hard member.

\- And now, a blowjob please! - he said, as I reluctantly got down on my knees. Not that it was my first time doing this. I kissed his tip, then pushed it further and further in my mouth. His moans sounded so hot and visceral. 

\- Kendall, I'm close! - he moaned, as I stopped, he pulled out of my mouth and came onto my face and hair. We started making out again, and soon I found myself on my back with him on top of me. He caressed my body and kissed down my neck occasionally sucking on it with his full lips, then went lower. His lips on my chest felt better than last time. He went down to my crotch, and started eating me out. Of course I moaned cause his tongue felt so good. When he was done he wrapped his thing and wrapped my legs around his waist.

\- Ready?

\- I am!- I nodded as he slowly went in, further and further.

\- Fuck, you're tight! Damn, babe, you're so wet!

I chuckled a bit, as he kept going in and out. He fastened his pace, my moans became louder and louder. 

\- Yeah, babygirl!

\- Fuck, Josh I'm close!

\- So am I, Kendall!

Soon he came inside me and I came on his cock as well. His thrusts became sloppier and he pulled out. He cuddled with me for a few minutes, we were both exhausted. However deep down I knew he wasn't done yet. He chuckled, flipped me on my front and started thrusting from behind. I enjoyed how wild and feisty he was.

\- I'm techically destroying your insides, you slut! - he giggled. For some reason I thought he was funny while talking like that. He even pulled on my hair. 

\- Ouch!

\- I'm sorry, babe! 

\- It's okay! 

When he was done, he used lube and penetrated my ass too, which was painful of course, but at that moment I thought it was worth it. I was a bit tired, but he was still hard.

\- And now, your riding skills.... !

I immediately jumped on his cock, and started wobbling on it. The hut was filled with our moans and groans. When we were done we technically dropped to the floor.

\- Babe, no one ever rocked me before like you did this time!

\- Thank you! - I smiled - I can tell the same about you. My previous partners were literally nothing compared to you. You're the first to properly make me cum.

He smiled at me. We would have a made a great couple, if he wasn't a manipulative jerk, who was already taken. And if I wasn't such a gold digger. 

I sighed, cause I had no idea how I would be able to walk straight next day.


	13. Exposed

Lupe, Anna, Fontana and Lana's POV

Lupe: I guess they're...!

Fontana: Yes, they were fucking all night!

Lana: We know Fontana! - *rolls her eyes*

Anna: Imagine her face while Josh's doing her!

Lana: Could y'all stop? I'm still here!

Anna: Remember, it was your idea!

Lana: Whatever! *walks off and the rest of them shrug*

At the shack, Kendall's POV

I woke up a bit earlier and took a few Polariods of him naked body and I hid them under my dress. Unfortunately I fell back to asleep, and woke up again a bit later. He was awake too and he kissed me softly. 

\- Morning, babe! - he said as he kissed down my neck.

\- Josh, I'm so not ready for round 2!

\- It's okay, maybe later!

\- Maybe! I'm a bit worried about them finding out!

\- Then you know the usual scenario. I'll get called a legend, you'll get called a slut! But that's it! That's how it always been.

\- So unfair!

\- The whole life is unfair! - he shrugged.

I left the hut earlier and told him to wait a while. We couldn't risk getting busted. However I forgot to fix my hair as I walked over to Lupe, Anna and Fontana.

\- Hey bitches! 

\- Hey Kendall

Lupe smirked at me.

\- No offense, but your hair is a mess. Makeup smudged, your dress is about to slip off. I guess you just threw everything on without using a mirror.

\- Okay, girls! - I sat down and whispered. - I was with Josh!

\- You, what? - asked Fontana.

\- Lana will eventually find out, and kill you! - said Anna shaking her head. 

\- Haha, girl! That's it! - Fontana chuckled - By the way Eric's into you too. You spark desire in upper class men.

\- Do I really? What may be the reason? The way I walk? The way I talk? Or they're just attracted to my looks? - I pondered, as they shrugged.

A bit later Josh joined us and Lana turned up too. He asked Lana.

\- Don't you think you're overdoing it this time? - he referred to swimming.

\- Why?

\- No probs, unless you wanna get broad manly shoulders.

\- You don't like my shoulders now? This is the first time I'm hearing it. - Lana squinted her eyes - Maybe you like Kendall's shoulder's better.

I blushed. Lana continued

\- It's okay, though! Kendall's got pretty shoulder, as for the rest - she ran her eyes down my body - Not that bad. - her comment made Eric and Josh giggle, as Lana glared at both of them. 

Monday, at school, Josh and Lana's POV

Josh (hands Lana a few Polaroids): Here you go, the bitch's nudes!

Lana: She's pretty hot. No surprise, you've got a boner for her.

Josh: Trust me she wasn't all that!

Lana: Yeah, right! By the way how did you like the taste of her cherry?

Josh: Cherry? That's a laugh! There wasn't any trace of it!

Lana (nods): So the whore was right. She wasn't a virgin.

Josh: Kinda loose, to be the honest.

Lana: Ok, stop, I don't wanna hear all the details! You know what to do this afternoon.

Josh nodded, as he glared at the nude pics anxiously.

Kendall's POV

Lilly and I were giggling for at least five minutes. We were all dolled up, highlighted hair, glittery makeup etc. People thought we gulped bimbo juice. 

\- So here they are! - I showed her Josh's nudes.

\- Oh my God, he looks so tiny! - Lilly's jaw dropped.

\- He didn't feel big at all!

We chuckled as Lilly said.

\- Hey Jeremiah! - she gave the pics to Jeremiah who gasped in shock - You know what to do in the afternoon! Leave these all over the school. I want everyone to see them! Let's see how Josh's reputation is being destroyed! Soon everyone will know about his teeny - tiny pee pee!

I almost spat out my energy drink, hearing that. Suddenly I saw Lupe and Fontana running towards us. Jeremiah hid the pics. 

\- Kendall! There's something you should know! Follow us! - Lupe sighed like crazy.

\- You too, Lilly! - Fontana added - You better see this too!

\- Can you tell me more about this? I don't understand this at all!

\- Don't you get it? They screwed you! - said Lupe - Lana told Josh to seduce you. And when flipped out on you...!

\- Well that was a set-up too! - said Fontana.

\- Those fucking jerks! How could they? - I was angry as fuck. I hid behind a bush, where we watched Lana and Josh arguing.

\- YOU DID WHAT? - Lana was angry at him, I could tell.

\- Yes, Lana! I burned those pics! I can't do it!

\- Idiot! You screwed everything up! You know what? You might as well be with that bitch, cause you're useless as fuck!

\- What are they talking about? - I asked Lupe and Fontana, who glared at each other.

\- Spit it out already!

\- He took nudes of you, while you were sleeping! 

He must have done that, after I fell back to asleep. 

\- He won't get away with this! I mustn't let him!

\- Kendall, we have gym class with that bitch Harbula, so we better hurry up before we're late!

We went and changed into our gym clothes. Needless to say I was mad. Josh was standig right next to the pitcher. I took the baseball bat, the pitcher threw the ball, I swinged and the ball hit Josh right in his most sensitive spot.

\- Not again!- he groaned in pain. - You stupid whore!!!

Mia's and Lilly's jaw dropped as they both gave me thwo thumbs up and I jumped and giggled in joy. Harbula shook her head in disbelief. After class I high fived Lilly, as we kept strutting around, as if we were the new A crowd. Others were like, "what's wrong with these bitches?", but we could care less. Suddenly Lana and Josh walked over to us. I could tell Lana was furious, and she slapped me on my face.

\- How could you? He told me everything! How dare you sleep with my boyfriend, you Jezebel?

\- Cut it out, Lana! I know everything! I know he wasn't actually that into me, and he only slept with me to take nudes of me and then ruin my reputation.

\- Nudes or not, your reputation is shit anyway!

\- My point is, I know everything!

\- Kendall, I set those pics on fire already! They don't exist anymore!

\- Whatever! I don't care! It really doesn't matter! Cause I wasn't into you for a second either! I just wanted to play around, and make you spoil me with expensive gifts. Thanks for the Tiffany necklace, loser!

\- Which is silver imitation by the way!

\- Which I don't believe!

\- Is that so? - he took a step forward - I should have kept those nudes. I can't believe I had a guilty conscience because of you. A disgusting, gold digging whore. Your face makes me nauseous right now! I don't wanna see you anymore! Just act like we've never met, and don't know each other at all!

\- Fine by me! I don't want anything to do with you either, Josh Bryant! And by the way you're a fucking hypocrite!

Jeremiah ran over to us.

\- I did what you told me! - he said to Lilly.

\- Yayy! - she giggled then said to Josh - Soon it's over for you!

\- What the hell is this bitch talking about?

We went inside and we saw a crowd gathering around... Josh's nudes pinned on the wall. When they noticed Josh they were like.

\- There he is!

\- Totally overrated!

\- He's so small!

\- Never would have thought this!

\- Small pee pee...!

\- Mini weiner club!

He felt totally humilitated, while they were chuckling, giggling and pointing fingers at him. He squinted his eyes at me threateningly.

\- Fucking bitch, you'll pay for this!

Gupta's voice cut the noise.

\- Mr. Bryant, Miss Thomas, Miss Moscovitz, Miss Thermopolis, Miss Shawcross, Mr. Hart, follow me to my office please!

And here we go....


	14. Manipulative bitch? I am one

\- Explain this! Explain to me, what's going on? Why are Mr. Bryant's nudes shoved in my face?

Awkward silence came next, which I decided to break.

\- Miss Gupta, it started when..

\- Wait! - Josh quickly interrupted as I looked at him in desbelief. - I've got something to confess: it was me, who pinned those pictures there! I wanted to be in the centre of attention again.!

\- And you thought it was the best way!

\- To be honest, yeah!

Miss Gupta shook her head in disbelief. 

\- I can't believe this. How could you? I mean come one, how desperate you are. 

\- That's typically of him! - Lana added. Jeremiah was about to out himself, but Anna stomped on his foot, while Gupta was still talking to Josh.

\- Mr. Bryant, see you this afternoon, in detention. And now y'all leave! Get out of my office! I had enough for today.

I sighed, as we all left the office. 

\- Thank you, Josh! - Jeremiah said to him. - Although it wasn't a wise thing to do, I should have told Gupta the truth!

\- No way, Hart! - he snapped - I don't want you to ruin it by outing yourself as well!

\- Why, Josh? We don't deserve it at all! - I asked him.

\- You're right! You don't deserve shit! I did it for Jeremiah, cause I knew you and that Moscovitz bitch manipulated him into doing this, and I also knew that he would have had to take the heat. 

\- I really don't know what to say! Thanks I guess! - I told him and I looked at Jeremiah. However Josh just couldn't stop.

\- Man, I can't believe you're simping for this high class whore!

\- How dare you talk about her like that? She's a classy, respectable woman.

\- Ok, then a classy, respectable whore!

\- You've crossed the line, Bryant! 

I glared at Jeremiah, as it was totally obvious he was into me.

\- Wait! - Lilly exclaimed. - What's that supposed to mean? What the hell is he talking about? How are you simpinng for Kendall?

\- Don't you get it, Moscovitz? Your new bff wants to steal your little love interest.

\- STFU Bryant, I don't remember asking you a thing! - then she turned to me - Is that so?

\- Lilly, I swear I didn't know, you two...!

\- Okay, okay fine. We aren't really dating, but we aren't indifferent towards each other. 

\- Why didn't you tell me, Jeremiah? You know that? It's up to you to decide who you want to be with!

\- I need a little time to decided! - he said.

\- It's okay! See you guys later! - as I went on my way, and I bumped into Michael in front of the school. I couldn't get my eyes off him. He was way too handsome. 

\- You okay? - he asked.

\- Of course I am. You know...?

\- Yes?

\- I really wanna tell you something, but I just can't...!

\- You know the saying: actions speak louder than words.

\- Follow me then! - I led him to the gym which was empty now and we started making out heavily. We ended up on the floor, where we took all our clothes off and started having sex. He kissed down on my body, then started fingering me.

\- Bring it, Michael!

He kept kissing me, then he slowly went in and kept thrusting. He fastened his pace, yet he was still smoother and more delicate than Josh. 

And I was proud of myself. I wrapped one more guy around my fingers.


	15. All is well ....

I fixed our friendship with Lilly and Mia, although they kinda still side eyed me. Especially Mia. However she had no idea that I hooked up with her boyfriend. I was on good terms with Lupe, Anna and Fontana too. It was Josh and Lana who still had a problem. Well kind of. I swear it was them, who put a pair of plaform flipflop slippers in my locker, meaning that I'm such a flipflopper.

After class a felt someone pulling on my hand and it was Josh. He kinda shoved me against the locker.

\- I feel sorry for Mia and Lilly!

\- Why exactly?

\- Their friend is a pathetic hoe who's messing around with their boyfriends!

\- What?

\- I'm not blind, I saw you flirting with Michael! And I might tell Mia... unless you....!

\- What shall I do?

\- Let me fuck you sometimes!

\- Deal! - I smirked.

\- Fuck, you turn me on, you filthy whore! - he breathed against my neck, which was so arousing. 

\- Cya, hot stuff! - I whispered to him, and I joined my friends at the cafeteria.

I sat and giggled with them, winking at Josh occasionally. Also Michael smiled at me too, then Mia said. 

\- I'm sorry for acting so suspicious. I know you're great after all!

\- It's okay, Mia! - I said smiling - And I totally get you! I'd probably reacted the same way. 

Lilly and Jeremiah chuckled as well.

\- We're here for you, love! - Lilly said.

\- Thank you, guys! You're far too kind to me! I don't deserve it, at all. Really!

\- Come on! - said Mia - You're awesome and you know it! You know what? Next week I'm going to visit Genovia and you're invited too, Kendall!

\- Yayy! I'm gonna see your kingdom!

\- Future kingdom, at this point. Of course y'all are coming too! - she said to Lilly, Michael, Mia and Jeremiah. 

We all chuckled for minutes, I winked at Josh sometimes and I waved at Lupe, Anna and Fontana too. I invited them to sit with us occasionally, which they accepted and got on well with the rest of my friends. I had such a great time with them and I couldn't wait to visit Genovia. When our plane lands, and my feet finally touch Genovia's ground- now that's going to be called royal blast. 

That's all about it, lovelies! Miss NYC may or may not have changed. Who knows? It's up to you to decide! Poor Princess and Miss M though! They've been led up the garden path by the manipulative socialite. Sometimes you just fall into the trap and don't realize, that your so called new bff is actually a conniving whore. But hey! That's life! And it would be so boring otherwise!

You know, you love me

xoxo, Gossip Girl

The end


End file.
